YUNJAE - MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER CHAP 1
by coffecuplove
Summary: Yunho dan jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih,mereka sangat bahagia dan saling mencintai. tetapi disaat kebahagiaan mereka harus direnggut oleh aboejinya sendir,kenyataan yunho tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dan kenyataan yang membuatnya harus bertarung dengan perasaannya sendiri. bagaimana ceritanya ?
1. Chapter 1

Marry Your Daughter

Cast: Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, and Other

Chapter : 1-5 ?

Rated : PG 13

WARNING : Tidak suka klik close,tolong jangan di plagiat terima kasih :))

Marry Your Daughter

"Yunnie-ah.."panggil seorang namja cantik yang sedang melambaikan tangannya

Senyuman terpatri indah di bibir berbentuk cherry-nya itu,lalu senyum itu bertambah manis saat di lihatnya kekasihnya berjalan ke arahnya dan tersenyum sangat tampan kepadanya.

"chagi,sudah lama menunggu? mian.."ucap kekasihnya yang sudah memeluk namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya "ania..kajja.."namja cantik itu menyudahi pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan kekasihnya mesra.

Berjalan bersama di tengah tenggelamnya matahari membuat kesan itu begitu hangat,mereka sedang berjalan bersama di pinggir sungai han sambil melihat tenggelamnya matahari-karena sekarang musim panas-jadi mereka bisa memanfaatkan moment itu.

"chagy..aboji otte?"Tanya kekasihnya masih menggandeng tangan mungil itu.

"aboji eoh? Baik-baik saja yunnie,aboji benar-benar memakan obatnya teratur ah senangnya.."

"joongie sayang aboji eh?"

"tenta saja.."

"tidak sayang yunnie?"

"oh god yunnie,mana bisa sih kalian ini terbagi perasaannya. Hati joongie sudah permanen untuk kalian.."

Joongie-Kim Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya,matanya menatap kekasihnya yang juga sedang menatapnya. Entahlah dia suka sekali saat mata elang itu menatapnya penuh dengan cinta,ia merasa kekasihnya hanya terpaku padanya bukan orang lain dan merasa hanya dirinyalah yang memang ada di hatinya.

"Yunnie sayang joongie tidak?"

"tidak.."yunho –kekasihnya. Terkekeh melihat ekspresi jaejoong yang seketika cembrut dan melepaskan jemari yang tertaut tadi.

"Ani..yunnie tidak sayang joongie melainkan sangat sangat mencintainya,bahkan yunnie berasa akan mati saja jika joongie meninggalkanku…"Yunho tersenyum sambil menggenggam kembali jemari jaejoong dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"yunnie..kajja kita pulang aboji akan merindukan anak tampannya ini.."kata jaejoong dan membuat yunho terkekeh geli.

Lalu mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan sungai Han, tempat favorite mereka jika mereka jenuh.

.

"jja..masuklah chagy.."yunho membantu jaejoong melepaskan selfbelt-nya.

"yunnie..bogoshippo.."jaejoong terlihat tak rela akan berpisah dengan yunho.

Dia mempoutkan bibirnya,"poppo yunnie.."pintanya sambil menunjuk bibirnya yang merah.

Ya tuhan,yunho ingin sekali mencubit kekasihnya yang sudah di pacarinya selama 5 tahun itu. Jaejoong benar-benar menggemaskan sekali.

Chup~

Yunho mengecupnya cukup lama,hanya mengecupnya tidak melumatnya. Yunho hanya ingin jaejoong tau jika pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya itu sangat mencintainya.

Dan di lihat dari cara yunho memperlakukan jaejoong,jaejoong tau kekasih tampannya itu sangat sangat mencintainya.

Yunho mengecupnya dalam sangat dalam,keduanya menutup matanya masih-masing. Merasakan betapa hangatnya ciuman itu dan sangat menenangkan hatinya, tak lama yunho melepaskannya lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi kekasihnya, dan membisikkan **_"Aku mencintaimu sayang.."_**

Dan mengecup kening kekasihnya lama sekali, bahkan nafas mereka bertautan bersama saling beradu serta tak tinggal diam hati mereka yang berdetak teratur bersama.

**_"Aku juga yunnie,aku sangat mencintaimu.."_**

"kka..masuklah. aboji akan memarahimu jika terlambat sayang.."ucap yunho membuka pintu mobil nya,dan membiarkan jaejoong masuk.

Setelah memastikan kekasihnya masuk,yunho menyenderkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya, tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

"aku pulang.."salam jaejoong saat memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang cukup mewah itu.

Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah aboji-nya yang sudah berumur 62 tahun itu,lalu memeluk abojinya sebentar dan mengecup pipi abojinya.

"waeyo chagy ?"Tanya abojinya sambil merangkul anak semata wayangnya itu.

"aboji,aku mencintaimu.."ucap jaejoong masih memeluk abojinya.

Abojinya terkekeh "aku tau,aku tau.."

"aboji sudah minum obatnya?"Tanya jaejoong mngakhiri pelukannya.

"sudah,aboji bosan sekali setiap hari minum obat terus.."

"aboji tak boleh mengeluh,besok aboji ke greja lagi?"

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah dapur dan meminum air putihnya meneguknya dengan sekali teguk,dia haus sekali.

"hehe mian,aboji akan selalu ke greja. Aboji kan jemaat tetap jadi harus datang.."

"okelah,hati-hati perginya aboji, jangan telat minum obat.."

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah abojinya dan mencium pipi abojinya,dia benar-benar mencintai abojinya karena hanya abojinya yang tersisa. Kedua kakak dan ibunya sudah meninggal duluan karena sebuah kecelakaan besar sehingga menyisakan mereka berdua.

"joongie mandi dulu ya aboji lalu kita makan bersama."

.

Jaejoong mengambil beberapa makanan untuk ayahnya,lalu dia juga mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka makan dalam diam,karena keluarganya mengajarkan untuk makan dalam keheningan. Setelah selesai jaejoong mencucinya dan menemani abojinya yang sedang membaca itu.

"jaejoongie.."panggil abojinya tiba-tiba dan dilihatnya abojinya menutup buku bacaannya.

"jaejoongi,aboji ingin kau segera menikah. Aboji memiliki kenalan untukmu..otte?"ucap abojinya pelan.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu melongo seketika,bagaimana bisa abojinya seperti itu. Dia belum siap menikah,tapi kalau yunho-nya yang melamarnya ia bisa saja memikirkan itu. Tapi..

"kau tau anak dokter han, putrinya sangat cantik sekali dan dia sudah mendapat gelar dokter diusianya yang menginjak 22, hebat kan?"

"aboji.."jaejoong membalas ucapan abojinya dengn pelan.

"joongie sudah memiliki kekasih,joongie mohon.."

Seketika raut wajah abojinya mengeras,menampakan wajah menyeramkannya dan mereka terdiam seketika. Tak ada yang memula berbicara,aboji bahkan jaejoong sama-sama terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Lalu tiba-tiba abojinya berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan anaknya sebelum****_"pertemukan kekasihmu dengan aboji"_setelah itu abojinya berjalan kekamar.

.

.

"Yunnie.."

"lama menunggu ya ? mian.."jaejoong yang baru datang langsung duduk di bangku taman tempat dia membuat janji dengan kekasihnya.

"ania..aku akan selalu menunggumu sayang, meski seribu tahun pun.."gombal yunho garing.

Jaejoong terkekeh mengejek "sudah basi tau yunnie.."yunho yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh lalu mengambil kepala jaejoong agarbersandar di bahunya.

"otte sekolahmu ?"Tanya yunho sambil mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya.

"membosankan ! sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter yunnie,aku bosan…"

"demi aboji sayang. Kau harus menuruti apa kata aboji ne.."

Jaejoong mngerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal,lalu melirik kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya juga. Yunho terkekeh dan tetap mengelus surai hitam itu dengan sangat lembut. Begitu terlihat jika dia sangat menyayangi kekasihnya.

"kalau kau? Apa kabar perusahaan appa ?"Tanya jaejoong dan mulai menegakkan kepalanya melihat yunho.

"seperti biasa, klien yang menyebalkan serta tumpukan kertas menggunung ah tak lupa sekertaris yang_ups"

"yang apa?"

"ania.."

"kau berselingkuh ?"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu,lalu mulai gelisah saat kekasih cantiknya itu menatapnya sangat sangat tajam.

"ania.."

"tidak..kau berbohong."

"ania.."

"kau lihat yunnie,kita berpacaran sudah hampir 6 tahun dan aku cukup mengenal baik bibirmu itu. Eii bahkan bibirmu yang berkata jujur dari pada suaramu eoh..kalau kau sedang berbohong gigimu akan menggigit bibir sexymu itu.."

"hahahaha benarkah? Semengertinya kau dengan tubuhku sayang.."goda yunho sambil melihat jaejoong dengan tersenyum jahil.

"yunnie jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu,aku akan luluh dengan sendirinya.."geram jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Yunho memiringkan wajahnya sambil menatap jaejoong penuh dengan cinta,mata elangnya seakan menggodanya dan menetapkan titik focusnya hanya ke jaejoong serta senyum manis yang mengembang di bibir berbentuk lovenya.

Yunho tau titik terlemah dari kekasihnya itu,bahkan kekasihnya itu tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Kekasihnya bahkan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap ke arah lurus tidak melihatnya.

SREETT

CUP

"_disaat aku menatapmu jangan kau alingkan wajahmu sayang,aku tidak suka.."_

Jaejoong hanya menutup matanya saat yunho menarik lehernya dan mencium tepat di bibirnya,memang sebentar tapi jaejoong tau jika yunho benar-benar mencintainya.

Jaejoong tak butuh ciuman yang lama,ia hanya butuh ciuman yang menenangkannya dan hangat di hatinya.

"aku tida pernah mengotori hubungan kita,kau percaya kan ?"

"yunnie..tapi"

"sekertarisku laki-laki sayang,bahkan aku tidak normal hanya denganmu saja. Entahlah,wajahmu menjebakku.."

"YAH ! kau kira siapa yang mengejar-ngejarku ha ?"

"hehehe mian..aku hanya berhubungan dengan lelaki cantik saja tidak dengan lelaki yang sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga sayang, hanya saja

sekertaris itu benar-benar selalu ikut campur urusanku haaaa aku sebal rasanya menghadapinya.."

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya,lalu ia menarik wajah kekasihnya dan tepat menghadap kearahnya,hanya jarak 10 centi yang tersisa di sana. Lalu jaejoong mencium tepat di bibir berbentuk hati itu,sedikit menekannya saja lalu melepaskan kembali..

_"aku percaya padamu.."_

Yunho tersenyum sangat manis dan menatap kekasihnya yang juga tersenyum kepadanya lalu mereka saling berpelukan sangat hangat. Menyalurkan segenap cinta mereka,menunjukkan dengan pelukan hangat mereka,menyakinkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Yunnie..aboji ingin bertemu denganmu,otte ? Gwenchana?"Tanya jaejoong masih memeluk yunho kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu yunho.

Ia takut yunho tidak ingin menemui abojinya,ia takut yunho marah padanya,ia takut..dia sangat gelisah sekarang. Apa lagi yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya..

"otte ?"Tanya jaejoong lagi.

Kali ini ia menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher kekasihnya,menyembunyikan kegelisahannya..

"tentu saja sayang,aku akan mengajak appa dan eomma jika perlu.."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya yang tersenyum kepadanya,lalu ia memeluknya lagi "jinjja ?"

"iya sayang,kapan abojimu ingin bertemu aku ?"

"secepatnya yunnie,aboji ingin aku memperkenalkanmu.."

Yunho mengangguk,lalu ia mengelus kepala jaejoong lembut. Ia sudah siap bertemu dengan aboji kekasihnya dan ia sudah tak sabar ingin memliki kekasihnya seutuhnya. Ia sudah siap..

.

.

.

Saat ini yunho tampak gelisah,sedari tadi dia hanya meneguk air putih yang ada di tangannya. Ia hanya memesan air putih saja karena ia gugup sekali. Di restoran hotel Jung ia duduk,menunggu kedatangan aboji kekasihnya dan kekasihnya. Ia sudah datang lebih awal,30 menit sebelum waktu janjiannya.

Ia takut di lihat tidak disiplin dan bla bla..

Kegugupannya bertambh saat dilihatnya kekasihnya berjalan ke mejanya, sejenak dia tdak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Betapa cantiknya kekasihnya saat ini,meskipun kekasihnya namja tetapi kekasihnya begitu cantik sangat cantik malah untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang lelaki, dengan balutan jas yang tidak terlalu formal serta kmeja yang benik teratasnya terbuka membuat kesan cantik dan sexy tercampur begitu saja tak lupa bibir plum merahnya dan kult putihnya membuat kekasihnya jauh lebih dikatakan cantik.

"a..annyeong haseyo…"salam yunho berdiri sambil membungkuk saat jaejoong dan abojinya bediri tepat di depannya.

Yunho juga terlihat sangat tampan,balutan jas yang di desain indah dan formal sangat kontras dengan tubuh tegap yunho membuat kesan mainly dan tampan tercampur begitu saja.

Mereka duduk dengan diam,lalu tak lama seorang waiters datang untuk bersiap dengan pesanan yang akan di pesan oleh pemilik hotel itu-Yunho. Tak lama waiters itu kembali kedalam dengan pesanan yang sudah di pesan.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam cukup lama,yunho hanya menatap aboji jaejoong dengan tenang mengusir rasa gugupnya. Aboji jaejoong begitu menatap yunho dengan sangat tajam berasa terintimidasi,dan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan seperti apa.

Lalu tak lama "jae.."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah abojinya, "waeyo aboji ?"

"ania.."

Setelah itu abojinya menatap lebih tajam yunho yang juga menatap aboji jaejoong. "anak muda,siapa namamu?"Tanya aboji jaejoong.

"jung yunho ahjussi.."jawab yunho sedikit tenang sekarang.

"kau yang memiliki perusahaan itu ?"

"N..ne ahjussi.."

Setelah itu aboji jaejoong terdiam lalu "jaejoong.."

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan aboji dan kekasihnya juga gemetaran dan menahan nafas begitu sangat tegang.

"Aboji tidak menyetujui kau dengannya.."

Seketika jaejoong maupun yunho saling berpandangan,mata mereka bertemu tak lama jaejoong memalingkannya dan menatap abojinya yang menatap lurus datar.

"waeyo aboji ?"

"kau laki-laki dia laki-laki,itu sangat menjijikkan sekalipun aboji tidak mengajarkanmu hal yang salah. Demi tuhan jae kalian homo dan di agama kita dilarang hubungan yang seperti itu. Aboji tak pernah mengajarkan kau yang tidak benar, apa kata orang-orang nantinya. Dan sekali lagi aboji sangat mengharapkan menantu aboji adalah seorang dokter yang handal. Kau mengerti ? sekarang jangan hubungi pemuda tidak benar ini dan segera menerima perjodohan yang sudah aboji rancang, aboji tak akan pernah merestui hbungan kalian.."

Jaejoong maupun yunho tak bisa menyela ucapan aboji jaejoong,serasa di hantam batu besar. Jaejoong maupun yunho hanya terdiam dan merasakan hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Terutama jaejoong,kenyataan jika abojinya tidak menerima yunho membuat hatinya begitu sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata jaejoong turun tanpa di perintah,yunho yang melihat itu hanya menatap jaejoong dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis meskipun sangat di paksakan. Lalu di anggukkannya kepalanya dan tetap memperlihatkan senyumannya, yunho ingin memberitahu kekasihnya jika ini akan baik baik saja.

Jaejoong yang mengerti langsung menghapus air matanya tak ingin melihat kekasihnya mengkhawatirkannya,tiba-tiba saja abojinya berdiri dari duduknya "selamat malam.."memberikan salam dan keluar dari restoran itu.

Sebelum jaejoong meninggalkan yunho,ia berhenti sejenak **_"Aku mencintaimu bear..ku mohon"_**

**_"Iya aku tau sayang,untukku tolong..jangan menangis..untukku..jangan membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu..ku mohon. Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah anak yang manis sayang,aku mencintaimu.."_**

Setelah itu jaejoong benar-benar menangis dan keluar dari restoran itu. Setelah kepergian jaejoong dan abojinya,yunho berjalan gontai.

Bahkan sepertinya tubuhnya terasa sangat berat,langkahnya tak teratur,bahkan tak jarang dia jatuh di lantai milik hotelnya sendiri. Seorang supir yang melihat itu membawa yunho menuju ke mobil milik yunho dan membantu menyetirkannya.

"jalan ke sungai han pak han.."

"baik tuan.."

Setelah sampai yunho duduk disana,menumpahkan perasaannya. Ia adalah manusia biasa, ia hanya seorang namja biasa tak salahnya ia menangis seperti itu kan.

Hatinya benar-benar sangat sakit,aboji jaejoong menolaknya mentah-mentah bahkan ia belum saja mengucapkan beberapa kata tetapi abojinya langsung menegaskan.

Yunho hancur sekarang,apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mencintai namja cantik itu,ia tak ingin kehilangannya, ia sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun. Namja cantiknya itu adalah nafasnya dan sekarang nafasnya pergi membuat tubuhnya terasa mati.

Seumur hidup yunho tak pernah menangis,orang tuanya mengajarkannya untuk menjadi sosok pemimpin yang tegas,tetapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan dia menangis menumpahkan perasaanya dan membuatnya lebih tenang, menumpahkan tangisannya untuk namja cantiknya yang sangat ia cintai.

Aku mencintainya..

.

.

.

Yunho mengucek matanya sebentar,dilihatnya jam menunjukkan angka 7. Ya tuhan dia benar-benar seperti orang mati sekarang, Ini bahkan sudah berganti hari dan dia bertemu malam lagi.

Di lihatnya layar ponselnya.

No caling

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar lalu melempar ponselnya asal,membuat ponselnya terlepas beratakan di lantai. Lalu ia melangkah keluar dan mengambil minuman di lemari pendingin dan meneguknya sekali teguk.

Yunho duduk termenung di ruang tamunya,dia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam saat aboji jaejoong menolaknya,lalu air matanya entah tiba-tiba turun dari kelopaknya tanpa sadar. Lalu ia berjalan mengambil anggur yang terpajang di lemari khusus anggurnya,lalu mulai membuka penutup botol bir itu dan menuangkan di gelas minumnya dan mulai meneguk sebelum..

_"Yunnie hentikan minumanmu atau aku tidak akan meneleponmu !"_

_"Yunnie..Lambungmu akan semakin membengkak,dan aku benci itu. Hentikan anggur anggur itu,kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri dan aku tidak mau melihat orang yang aku cintai menderita ku mohon hentikan!"_

_"Yunnie..kau tidak mencintaiku? Jika tidak minum terus anggurmu itu.."_

Yunho segera menghentikan pergerakannya dan membanting gelasnya keras ke meja,dia berjalan pelan ke arah lemari pendingin dan mulai membabi buta memakan ice cream vanilla nya, ini jauh membuatnya lebih baik.

.

.

Keadaan jaejoong juga jauh lebih menderita,dia tak berhenti menangis. Sepulang dari acara makan malam eh bahkan kata makan malam tidak cocok dengan keadaan kemarin dia tetap menangis,membuat abojinya khawatir dan jaejoong tidak mau memakan sarapannya.

Saat ini jaejoong terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dia tidak menangis lagi,jam menunjukkan angka 7 A.M dan waktunya untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Mungkin untuk saat ini dia ingin melarikan diri sementara dari abojinya.

Saat melewati ruang tamu,ia melihat abojinya yang menatapnya lalu ia mulai berpamitan dengan pelan bahkan berbisik.

"jangan temui lelaki itu lagi.."kata abojinya sebelum jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya.

"jangan katakana apapun dulu denganku aboji..jaejoong berangkat.."setelah itu jaejoong menutup pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian..

"Gomawo..Gomawo..Gomawo.."

END

DELETE

NEXT


	2. Chapter 2

Marry Your Daughter

Cast: Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong, and Other

Chapter : 1-5 ?

Rated : PG 13

WARNING : Tidak suka klik close,tolong jangan di plagiat terima kasih :))

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Marry Your Daughter' Brian Mcknight

Marry Your Daughter

Sebulan sudah mereka Jaejoong dan yunho tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain, keduanya tak ada yang memulai untuk menghubungi satu sama lain. Membuat mereka sama –sama tersiksa sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu untuk kebaikkan mereka,mereka butuh untuk menyegarkan kepala mereka dan memikirkan lagi hubungan mereka.

Sampai Yunho datang ke kampusjaejoong dan menunggu namja cantiknya itu di luar gerbang kampus namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya.

Tak lama namja cantiknya keluar dari sekolahnya,tetapi terlihat jaejoong tangannya di genggam dengan sangat erat oleh seorang namja yang cukup tampan dan mereka saling tertawa,membuat yunho mencapai puncaknya.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**GREB**

"sebulan kau tidak menghubungiku sekarang bahkan kau berani berselingkuh dengan namja ini.."teriak yunho di depan jaejoong.

Jaejoong seketika memelototi orang yang berteriak kepadanya,lalu menatap tajam kearah namja yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam juga.

**SREEET**

**CUP**

Yunho menahan nafasnya,lalu tak lama matanya menutup sendiri saat di rasanya ada rasa hangat yang sedang berjalan ke tubuhnya.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menariknya dan menciumnya,demi apa ini di tempat umum dan kenapa jaejoong begitu berani menciumnya. Ciuman yang sangat ia rindukan,ciuman yang akan selalu menjadi ciuman terhangat yang pernah ia rasakan..

Tak lama jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum menatap yunho,matanya bahkan mengerling indah.

Bahkan semua orang sekarang sudah menatap kedua sejoli itu,namja yang tadinya menggandeng jaejoong tadi jadi pergi begitu saja.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu.."

Jaejoong semakin menantang yunho dengan tatapan jahilnya itu,tatapan jahil tapi penuh cinta.

"lalu aku harus apa?"

"ehem..hentikan. tidak cocok untuk namja cantik.."

"YAH!

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan sayang.."ucap yunho. Membuat jaejoong tersenyum senang saat mendengarnya,ia merindukan panggilan sayang itu.

"bahkan aku tidak normal hanya denganmu.."

"YAH itu kalimatku.."

"kau mengingatnya ?"

Yunho menggandeng jaejoong menuju ke mobilnya saat di lihatnya semua orang sudah merekam adegan mereka membuat tidak nyaman saja 'Aish'.

Dan mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah jaejoong,duduk menyandar di pohon besar membuat tampak nyaman.

"jadi, kau masih mengingatnya ?"Tanya jaejoong lagi.

"tentu saja"

"DIa Park Yuchun dan kita hanya teman,dia tak tertarik denganku karena dia menyukai adik kelas kami. Dia tadi tidak memegang tanganku karena ada

orang yang menabrakku barusan, eh apa kau cemburu ?"

"tentu saja aku cemburu,kau masih pacarku.."

"benarkah? Ku kira kau mundur gara-gara waktu itu.."

"tidak akan,Jung Yunho tak akan pernah mundur.."

"kau kekasihku hyung.."

Tiba-tiba saja jaejoong mencium yunho dengan kasar dan terkesan tergesa-gesa, yunho tau jika kekasihnya sangat merindukannya,bahkan yunho juga tak kalah ganas dari kekasih cantiknya itu. Mereka berciuman panas, saling menyalurkan perasaan rindu dan cinta mereka dengan berciuman panas.

Tak lama mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan terkekeh bersama-sama.

_"__Aku merindukanmu sayang.."_

_"__aku bahkan jauh merindukanmu bear.."_

"kau hari minggu libur ?"tiba-tiba yunho mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka.

"iya libur,kenapa?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, kencan seperti apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"kita sudah sering melakukannya.."

"ania,kau menginginkan sesuatu kan..katakan aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu. Aku menjadi genie sekarang.."

"jinjja tuan jin ?"

"Ne.."

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar tampak dia berpikir dan membayangkan sesuatu.

"Yunnie-ah aku ingin pergi berlibur bersama kekasihku,melakukan perjalanan yang menyenangkan bersama, Mengitari satu pulau

bersamamu,bersenang-senang lalu kau melamarku dengan sangat manis saat malam harinya.."

"baiklah,minggu pagi aku akan menjemputmu..kau harus bersiap.."ucap yunho santai.

Jaejoong meliriknya sambil tersenyum masih heran,kenapa yunhonya mengajaknya pergi. Padahal mereka baru bertemu kembali, kenapa mendadak

sekali.

Jaejoong lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu yunho,memejamkan matanya sebentar merasakan betapa nyamannya bahu tegap milik kekasihnya itu, ia rindu sekali.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum,dan menumpukkan kepalanya ke kepala kekasihnya.

_'__semoga ini pertanda baik yunnie-ah'_

_._

_._

Pagi-pagi buta yunho menunggu jaejoong di depan rumah orang lain,jaraknya dua rumah dari rumah jaejoong. Ia hanya tidak ingin aboji jaejoong mengetahuinya,membuatnya tidak akan pernah bias bertemu kekasihnya lagi.

Dia sudah menelepon kekasihnya dan mengatakan dia berada di tempatnya,lalu tak lama di lihatnya jaejoong membawa koper kecil dan sebuah tas rensel kecil di tangannya dan punggungnya.

Yunho yang melihat itu memajukan sedikit laju mobilnya,ia kasihan juga kalau melihat kekasihnya kesulitan membawa barangnya yang termasuk banyak itu,yunho memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sebelum rumah jaejoong.

Berjalan menuju kekasihnya dan membantu membawa kopernya.

"kenapa membawa banyak sekali barang eoh?"

"kau bilang kita berjalan-jalan lama,ya sudah aku membawa semuanya.."ucap jaejoong sambil menyapu keringat di pelipisnya.

Yunho menutup jok belakang mobilnya pelan,melirik jam tangannya sebentar 06.00 lalu ia menggeleng pelan. Lumayan terlambat..

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kemudi,lalu melirik kekasihnya yang menyenderkan punggungnya dan menutup mata doenya itu.

"masih mengantuk ? kalau begitu tidak jadi.."

Seketika mata itu terbuka dan memicing tajam "apa kau bilang ? tidak! Aku sudah merelakan jam pagiku untuk ini yunnie.."

"kalau begitu ayo berangkat.."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya,moodnya sedikit buruk pagi ini. Lalu ia meraih selfbeltnya..

"tunggu..biar aku saja.."

Yunho merain tangan jaejoong,lalu membantu kekasihnya memakai selfbelt dan perlakuannya membuat jaejoong menunduk malu. Yunnie-nya benar-benar pintar sekali membuatnya blushing,membuat wajah merah ih

**CUP**

_"__kau semakin manis saja.."_

Yunho dengan santainya melajukan mobilnya,mengacuhkan jaejoong yang memegang bibir ranumnya yang di kecup kilat yunho. Padahal jaejoong dan yunho sudah berpacaran lama sekai kenapa ciuman yunho yang singkat itu masih membuatnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Yunnie-ah aku malu.."

"sudah pasti kau harus malu haha.."

"Yah! Kau menyebalkan sekali.."jaejoong dengan kencang menggelitiki pinggang yunho.

"Yah Yah jae hentikan kita nanti Yah hahaha..ahh geli jae.."

"Rasakan salah sendiri.."

CIT

"Yah Jung Jaejoong hentikan !"yunho sedikit membentak kekasihnya.

Seketika jaejoong menghentikan gelitikannya dan menatap yunho sayu,yunho sudah memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"kau tau kan apa yang kau lakukan itu bahaya sayang ?"yunho menatap jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,lalu melipat tangannya di dada mengacuhkan yunho yang menatapnya.

SREEETT

"Yah yunnie geli yunnie hentikan yah yah aha yaaah.."

Yunho menggelitiki jaejoong dengan kencang,mereka tertawa bersama-sama lalu yunho dengan sekali menghentak tubuh jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya.

Mereka seketika berhenti, jaejoong menutup matanya pelan. Merasakan ciuman yunho yang tepat di bibirnya.

Yunho mengecup bibir ranum itu pelan,menekannya pelan lalu melumatnya dengan lembut,merasakan betapa manisnya bibir merah itu mengecapnya pelan.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama,sampai jaejoong mengelus dada yunho dan mencubit putting yunho pelan.

"Yah kau bisa membunuhku Tuan jung.."ucap jaejoong setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"haha mianhae,salahkan bibirmu yang menggodaku.."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalannya dengan jaejoong yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yunho dan menggenggam jemari kiri yunho.

Menyalurkan rasa cintanya lewat keagresifannya..

.

.

Yunho tersenyum kala melihat jaejoong yang berada di sebelahnya sedang menatap hamparan laut di depannya,"otte jae ? kau suka ?"

Jaejoong masih tidak bergeming bahkan pertanyaan yunho tidak di jawabnya,membuat yunho menatapnya heran. Yunho takut jaejoong tak menyukainya.

"kau tak suka? Baiklah mari kita pulang saja.."ucap yunho lesu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

**SREET**

**CUP**

Yunho terpana,jaejoong menciumnya. Namja cantik itu menariknya lalu mencium bibirnya,mengecapnya dalam dan hangat menyalurkan rasa hangat di dalam ciuman mereka. Takl ama jaejoong melepaskan tautannya dan menatap yunho dalam,perlahan ia memajukan bibirnya ke kening Yunho,mengecupnya dalam dan lembut.

"betapa indahnya ini yunnie-ah.."ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

_'__Aku mencintaimu Yunnie..'_

_'__aku sangat mencintaimu juga jae'_

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh mengitari pantai yang ada di pulau itu,mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu resort di sana. Karena tak ada kamar tidur untuk dua orang,akhirnya mereka tidur sekamar. Meskipun begitu tak akan ada yang curiga dengan mereka toh mereka sesame namja jadi tidak apa-apa kan.

"Yah yunnie,aku khawatir jika kita bersama kau akan menerkamku. Kau sengaja kan kalau resort ini ramai,secara ini resort milikmu sendiri huuhhh menyebalkan.."sungut jaejoong sambil membuka kopernya untuk di masukkan ke lemari.

Yunho yang mendengarkan itu terkekeh,lalu dengan sengaja dia menaruh kepalanya di paha jaejoong yang duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menatap kekasihnya dari bawah.

"apa lihat-lihat ?"Tanya jaejoong dengan suara tidak ramahnya.

"hahaha kau cantik sekali sih sayang,aku bahkan terpana melihatmu dari sini,benar-benar calon istri idaman. Beruntungnya aku.."ucap yunho menggoda masih menatap jaejoong.

"rayuanmu tidak mempan yun,kau menyebalkan…"

_"__hahaha mianhae,tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. Aku ingin tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan,aku ingin merasakan bagaimana perhatianmu,aku ingin semua tentangmu sayang.."_

"Yunnie..kau berlebihan dan minggir,kau berat sekali sih.."

"aku jujur,dan asal kau tau Pulau ini milikmu,aku baru membelinya kemaren dan mengatasnamakan dengan namamu.."

Jaejoong mendorong kepala yunho untuk berdiri dari pahanya,lalu menatap tak suka yunho. Apa maksut kekasihnya itu,ini bukan waktunya bercanda kau tau..

"kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu semua yun,kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seizinku..kita belum resmi yun.."jaejoong marah sekarang.

Ia tak suka jika ada seseorang yang lancang akan dirinya meskipun itu yunho,apalagi yunho hanya kekasihnya. Ia tak suka..

"kau akan tau kenapa aku melakukan ini jae,dan kau akan sangat membutuhkan ini.."

"aku tak butuh hal hal seperti ini yun.."

Setelah itu jaejoong pergi meninggalkan yunho sendirian,yunho hanya tersenyum dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur king size nya.

.

Hari sudah berjalan,matahari pelan-pelan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dan menggantikannya dengan bulan. Jaejoong merasakan udara petang itu sangat sejuk dan sedikit dingin lalu ia menyesap tea manisnya dan melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di depannya,ia sedang berdiri di balkon.

**GREB**

"apa yang kau lakukan ?"Tanya suara bass yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang,merengkuh pinggang rampingnya.

"…"

"Kau masih marah ? mianhae jae mianhae jeongmal mianhae.."

"…"

"Demi Tuhan jae! Aku minta maaf,aku tak akan melakukannya lagi..mianhae.."

Yunho dengan lemas melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kembali ke dalam sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

**GREB**

Jaejoong memeluknya dari belakang,cangkir yang di pegangnya tadi sudah bepindah di pagar balkon,namja cantik itu memeluk yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung kokoh itu membuat senyum manis terpatri di bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Mianhae yun,aku juga keterlaluan…seharusnya aku tidak marah mianhae.."ucap jaejoong masih memeluk kekasihnya.

Dengan pelan yunho melepaskan tautan tangan putih itu,lalu membalikkan badannya dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan lembut juga mengecup sejenak puncak kepalanya sebentar.

_"__mianhae.."_

_"__oke mianhae.."_

Lalu yunho memeluk jaejoong dari belakang dan merasakan sore hari bersama dengan saling berpelukan.

.

"Yunnie bangun..Yunnie Yunnie irreona Yunnie.."jaejoong menepuk pipi yunho pelan sesekali mengecupnya sebentar.

Membangunkan namja tampannya itu,mereka tidur bersama semalam tetapi tidak melakukan apapun. Jaejoong masih membangunkan yunho dengan segala cara,dari menepuknya mengecupnya menariknya tetapi tidak mempan sama sekali. Yunho tetap tertidur dan malah semakin menyamankan tidurnya saja

"Aish..Yah Yunnie aku ingin berjalan-jalan tolonglah untuk bangun yunnie Yah yah.."jaejoong dengan tidak sabar menarik yunho dan menjatuhkan ke bawah.

Jaejoong terkikik saat melihat yunho mengerang dan memelototinya,salah siapa coba tidak mau bangun. Memangnya dia kemari hanya untuk menunggu yunho tidur apa ? aish. Lalu masih dengan marahnya yunho bangun dan menatap tajam jaejoong dan dengan kasar menarik jaejoong dan mengecup bibirnya ganas.

"Mmmmpp…mmmpp..Yahmmppp yunnie.."desah jaejoong di tengah-tengah ciumannya.

Yunho terus menyerang jaejoong hingga jaejoong jatuh ke ranjang king size nya dan memenjarakan tangan jaejoong ke atas,mengecupi daerah sensitive kekasihnya. Memberikan tanda kemerahan dan kepemilikannya,menghabiskan leher jenjang itu.

"Yah Yunnie kau membunuhku,cepat mandi dan Akh.."

Yunho melepaskan cumbuannya saat di lihatnya jaejoong terlihat sangat marah kepadanya dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan cepat takut jaejoongnya benar-benar akan mencincangnya.

Hihi

.

.

"Kita akan kemana yunnie hari ini ?"Tanya jaejoong sambil mengambil piring makan untuk yunho.

Lalu ia mulai mengambilkan Makanan untuk yunho dan memberikannya ke kekasihnya.

"terserah,kau mau kemana baby ?"

"pagi begini enak naik sepeda yunnie,kajja setelah ini kita bersepeda ya sambil mengelilingi tempat ini oke…"

"oke jika itu maumu sayang.."

Setelah itu mereka makan bersama di resot mereka, sampai setengah jam kemudian mereka keluar sudah membawa sepeda masing-masing.

"Jja kita berangkat.."kata yunho mendahului jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggayuh sepedanya,pagi ini ia tampak sangat cantik sekali dengan balutan kaos v-neck dan celana jeans selutut yang membuatnya tampak manis sekali, sedangkan yunho juga tak kalah tampan dengan kaos berkerahnya dan jeans pendek cream membalut kakinya membuatnya tampak jauh lebih santai dan tetap tampan.

Mereka tertawa bersama sambil masih melihat-lihat tempat yang sangat indah di sana,sesekali mereka berhenti dan memotret pemandangan alam yang sangat cantik itu.

"Yunnie-ah apa itu?"

"itu gereja jae,apa kau mau kesana ?"

"jinja ? bolehkah kita kesana.."

"tentu saja,kajja,,"

Mereka menggayuh sepeda mereka ke greja besar yang diluarnya sangat cantik itu,lalu menaruh sepeda mereka di samping dan masuk bersama dengan yunho yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan jaejoong erat.

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu bangku greja,membiarkan yunho berjalan di depan altar dan berhenti di tengah-tengah menatap jaejoong penuh cinta.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku Kim jaejoong ?"

DEG

Jaejoong kaget sangat kaget,yunho tiba-tiba merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arahnya dan mengatakan kata itu,lalu jaejoong berjalan kea rah yunho dan menggenggam tangan itu.

"haha jangan bercanda Yunnie,ini tidak lucu sudahlah.."jaejoong terkekeh meliat yunho menggenggam tangannya.

Lalu Yunho mengecup tangannya yang ada di genggamannya dan menatap jaejoong dalam.

**_'_****_Dengan segenap hatiku aku menerima Kim Jaejoong'_**

**_'_****_Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit'_**

**_'_****_bahagia maupun susah'_**

**_'_****_selalu mencintai dan bahagia selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kita'_**

Yunho mengucapkan janji suci itu dengan tenang dan pelan,menatap mata jaejoong yang sudah menangis dan menunduk.

Lalu dengan pelan yunho mengusap kedua pipi jajoong yang sudah basah dan menangkup pipi merah itu.

"aduh kenapa pengantinnya malah menangis ? sepertinya pengantin wanitanya tdak setuju eoh ?"

Jaejoong lalu terkekeh,yunho yang melihat itu tersenyum dan memeluk jaejoong dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada namja cantik itu,memberikan rasa hangat dan tenang kepada namja cantik itu,memberikan rasa cintanya dengan pelukan itu.

_"__Aku mencintaimu Yunnie.."_

Yunho tak membalas ia hanya tersenyum dan tetap memeluk namja cantik itu.

.

Setelah mereka jalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat itu,dari Greja setelah itu ke pasar tradisional dan sorenya mereka ke pantai, Akhirnya jaejoong dan yunho kembali ke resort mereka karena sudah malam.

"Jae sebentar ya aku harus berbicara dengan Sekertarisku sebentar ya,kau duluan saja di kamar aku menyusul.."ucap yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong yang berada di ballroom resort.

Jaejoong mendecak kesal,kenapa disaat mereka bersenang-senang tetap saja yunho mengurusi pekerjaan, dengan kesal dia meletakkan id goldnya dan menekan beberapa digit password lalu masuk dan membanting tubuhnya keranjang, membosankan..

Tak lama ada seseorang yang memencet bel kamarnya,mungkin ini yunho pikirnya. Dengan setengah malas-malasan dia berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Seorang pelayan wanita memberikannya sepucuk kertas yang di gulung setelah itu pamit undur diri.

"apa ini untukku ?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendri.

Lalu ia membuka kertas gulungan itu,dan membaca isinya.

_'__Hei Jaejoongie sayang ini aku Jung Yunho,jangan bertanya apa-apa dulu eh salah bukannya ini tulisan hehe. Oh ya ikuti petunjukku dari kertas ini dan lakukan seperti apa kataku oke_

_ kakimu dari ranjang 4 langkah_

_Lakukan oke'_

Jaejoong mengikuti kata-kata yang ada di surat itu,dia melangkah 4 langkah dari ranjang tempatnya membaca surat itu.

_'__2\. Tempelkan jarimu di tembok itu'_

Jaejoong menempelkan jemarinya di tembok,jemari kanannya lalu tiba-tiba saja tembok itu membuka dengan sendirinya membelah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja memperlihatkan satu set baju formal,kemeja putih,jas hitam yang pinggirannya berwarna ungu serta sepatu, tak ada dasi di sana.

Lalu jaejoong membaca lagi surat itu.

_'__tak ada dasi dan gunakan baju itu dengan kerah yang terbuka di kancing teratasnya oke,kau jauh lebih sexy dengan itu haha_.

_Lalu yang ke 3_

_3\. datanglah ke restoran di resort kita jam 8 malam,nanti akan ada pelayan wanita yang menjemputmu. Aku menunggumu di sini jangan sampai telat.._'

_'__Aku mencintaimu'_

.

.

Tepat jam 8 benar-benar ada pelayan wanita yang membunyikan belnya,jaejoong gugup sekarang apa yang akan yunho lakukan, lalu pelayan itu membimbing jaejoong ke tempat restoran yang di janjikan oleh yunho.

Saat sudah di depan pintu pelayan itu izin mengundurkan diri dan membuat jaejoong sendirian,perlahan jaejoong membuka pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya dan berjalan dengan perlahan juga.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyorot ke arahnya,ternyata ini bukan restoran. Ini hall yang terdapat di resort itu yang di desain khusus, lalu dentingan piano terdengar mengalun indah di samping meja makan. Dan tampaklah namja tampan berbalut jas formal tengah memainkan piano sambil tersenyum melihat jaejoong.

Tanpa jaejoong sadari tempatnya berdiri sangat pas,di bawahnya banyak bunga mawar yang tertata rapi disana mengitari dirinya. Yunho yang melihat jaejoong begitu cantik tetap memainkan pianonya dan tersenyum ke arah jaejoong yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

Setelah tak lama,Yunho menghentikan bermain pianonya dengan tepukan tangan jaejoong,lalu namja tampan itu berjalan ke arah jaejoong dan memberikannya bunga lili putih kesukaannya namja cantik itu.

"Gomawo.."

"silahkan duduk tuan putri.."ucap yunho sambil menggandeng tangan jaejoong menuju meja makan yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Yunnie aku pangeran.."

"okelah,pangeran manis silahkan duduk dan nikmati makanannya ne.."ucap yunho membuat jaejoong terkekeh.

Lalu mereka makan dengan diam tak ada satupun yang berbicara,mereka hanya saling tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain, menunjukkan betapa mereka bahagia sekarang.

"jangan memakan cream dengan lelaki lain arraseo ! aku tidak akan pernah rela.."Ucap yunho possesif sambil membersihkan sisah cream yang ada di pinggiran bibir jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkekeh dan menjilat bibirnya seduktif, yunho menatap tajam jaejoong "kau menggodaku sekarang eoh.."

Jaejoong semakin menggoda yunho dengan caranya sendiri,dan itu membuat yunho ingin mencium kekasihnya sekarang juga. Tapi di urungkannya karena bukan waktu yang tepat.

Setelah makan selesai yunho berjalan kea rah kotak music yang tak jauh dari tempatnya yang memang sudah di persiapkannya,dan menekan music classic yang mengalun indah.

Yunho berjalan kea rah jaejoong dan bersimpuh di depan namja cantik itu memegang tangan lembut itu dan menciumnya dalam.

"Jae.."panggilnya dengan suara bassnya.

"Yun.."

_"__Bisakah kau percaya padaku ?"_

Ucap yunho masih bersimpuh di depan jaejoong dan menatap mata doe itu dengan dalam.

".."

Tak ada jawaban dari jaejoong.

Jaejoong bingung sekarang,apa maksut yunho mengatakan ini semua?

_"__Bisakah kau percaya padaku ?"_Tanya yunho lagi.

"Yunho-ah aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"jawab saja jae.."

"tapi.."

_"__Bisakan kau percaya padaku ?"_Tanya sekali lagi.

_"__Iya aku akan selalu percaya padamu.."_

_"__dalam keadaan apapun ? kau mau percaya padaku ?"_

_"__iya aku percaya padamu.."_

Yunho mengeluarkan kota beludru berwarna abu-abu itu lalu membukanya,menampakkan cincin perak cantik di sana, dan mengambilnya menautkan cincin itu ke jari jaejoong. Sangat cantik..

"sangat cantik kan ?"Tanya yunho sambil melihat cincin itu terpaut indah di sana.

"cantik yunho-ah,kau melamarku ?"

"ania..aku hanya akan melamar saat aboji merestui kita. Tunggulah saat itu ya jae.."

"tentu. Aku akan selalu menunggu saat saat bahagia itu.."

"Yakso ?"yunho memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya membuat pinky promise.

"Haha seperti anak kecil saja, Baiklah Yakso.."jaejoong menerima kelingking itu.

Lalu yunho menarik jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat,mengecup pundak itu dan menekan pelukannya agar semakin erat. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin melepaskan jaejoong,miliknya..

_"__Percayalah cintaku ini murni,cintaku ini sempurna dan percayalah jae kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengotori cintaku,percayalah padaku jae jika cintaku ini benar.."_

Yunho mengucapkan itu dengan memeluk jaejoong dengan erat,jaejoong menangis sekarang. Ia tau yunho sangat mencintainya,yunho benar-benar membuatnya tau arti cinta yang sebenarnya dan dia bahagia dengan namja tampan itu.

_"__aku akan selalu mempercayaimu Yun..Percayalah.."_

_'__Aku mencintaimu..'_

_'__Aku mencintaimu…'_

Setelah itu mereka berciuman dengan pelan,lembut dan hangat. Mengulum bibir mereka pelan,merasakan manis yang ada di bibir mereka dan menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka lewat ciuman mereka.

.

.

Setelah itu Yunho tak pernah memberi kabar jaejoong dan benar-benar meninggalkan jaejoong tanpa ada kabar sama sekali.

TBC

gomawo reviewnya, maaf telat post.

Thanks to UMewookie,yeojakim2,nanaki kaizaki,ApriliyaniArdeta,yunjaelove

Nanaki kaizaki: kenapa namanya daughter karena bukan son hehehe bercanda. enggak ini emang aku nyesuaii sama judul lagunya 'Marry your daughter' mangkannya gak pakai son.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaejoongie,kau sudah makan obatmu ?"Tanya aboji sambil membelai halus jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menggubris abojinya,dia tampak menerawang jauh di luar sana,duduk termenung melamun sendirian adalah hal yang paling disenanginya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan..

"aboji tidak mau kau begini terus joongie,mianhae…sarangahe.."ucap abojinya sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

SREEETT

"Aboji jangan meminta maaf padaku,itu semua sudah tak berarti bagiku aboji.."

Aboji Kim tersenyum lalu dia duduk di depan jaejoong,memegang tangan jaejoong begitu erat, Dia senang sekali,

"Aboji hanya bisa meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah aboji perbuat jaejoongie,aku tau kau sangat membenci aboji…"

Jaejoong menoleh ke aboji,"sudahlah aboji selama ini joongie baik-baik saja. Joongie hanya terlalu mmikirkan yunnie aboji. Mian jaejoongie tidak bisa men_

"sssttt sudahlah jaejoongie,aboji tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sekarang aboji senang sekali karena jaejoongie sudah bisa berbicara dengan aboji lagi.."

"Aboji,jaejoongie akan pergi sebentar. Emm mungkin satu minggu dengan changmin jadi aboji tidak apa kan kalau joongi tinggal.?"

"Aboji tidak apa jaejoongie..pergilah."ucap aboji.

Aboji kim mengecup sekali lagi puncak kepala jaejoong dan berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian,setetes air mata turun menuruni pelopak matanya.

**_"_****_Mianhae jaejoongie..jeongmal mian.."_**

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong,Namja cantik itu memegang cangkirnya dengan tangan meminum tea panasnya perlahan dan menaruhnya kembali. Tiba-tiba setetes air bening meluncur di kelopak matanya,semakin lama semakin tangisan itu semakin kencang.

PRAAANGGG

Ia membanting cangkirnya dan menangis dengan sangat keras.

'Yah! Yunnie-ah kenapa kau berbohong padaku hiks Argggg'

'Wae?'

'disini terasa sangat sakit sekali Yunnie.."

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya kencang dan berteriak,membuang apa saja yang ada di dekatnya tak terkecuali vas bunga yang ada di kamarnya.

'Tuhan aku mohon sekali saja pertemukan aku dengan beruangku..'

"Jaejoongie…Jaejoongie wae?"Aboji memeluk jaejoong setelah mendengar teriakan anaknya. Dia mengelus surai hitam itu dan menenggelamkan

kepala anaknya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

_"__Joongie mianhae..tenanglah sayang.."_

Aboji menangis dalam diam.

Semenjak kepergian Yunho 5 tahun itu jaejoong selalu seperti itu,dia mengalami depresi berat dalam jangka waktu satu tahun dan setelah itu dokter menyatakan jaejoong butuh pemulihan. Tetapi selama 5 tahun itu aboji melihat anaknya berubah. Jaejoong yang ceria dan baik menjadi namja yang dingin dan pendiam. Aboji tau kalau dirinya salah selama ini,Anaknya benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu. Dan aboji tidak ingin anaknya seperti ini terus,hidup dalam dunianya dan obat-obatan yang membantunya. Dia ingin jaejoongienya yang dulu..

_'__Aboji akan berusaha mencarinya lagi jaejoongie,kumohon bertahanlah.."_

.

.

.

"Ya aboji aku akan baik-baik saja,changmin akan menjagaku. Ya kan changmin?"

Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk pergi dengan changmin,akhirnya setelah berdebat cukup a lot dengan aboji, jaejoong bisa pergi dan mendapat izin dari abojinya meskipun dengan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

"Aboji aku berangkat.."

"Changmin jaga jaejoongie ne.."

"ne aboji..

"Ayo joongie.."

Jaejoong naik ke mobil changmin,lalu mengambil selfbelt tetapi tangan changmin menggenggamnya.

"Tunggu biar aku saja jaejoong hyung hehehehe.."

DEG

_"__tunggu..biar aku saja.."_

"Changmin-ah…hiks.."

"No,hyung. Pasti Yunho hyung.."

"Iya changmin,dia pernah mengatakan itu. Aku sungguh membencinya.."

"hyung lupakan dia"

Changmin memeluk jaejoong dengan erat,dia juga sangat sedih saat tau sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu menjadi deprsi. Changmin tau hubungan

Yunho dan jaejoong bahkan dialah yang sangat mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Sudah min,ayo kita berangkat. Kata yunnie kalau terlalu siang tidak enak. Kita pergi ke JJ Island Min,perjalanan memakan waktu cukup lama.."

"Lets Go hyung..

.

"Tolong Tanda tangan disini.."seorang reseptionis menyodorkan jaejoong buku tamu.

Jaejoong menabuhkan tulisan tangannya,lalu seketika Reseptionis yang ada di situ melotot.

"Apa benar nama anda Kim jaejoong Tuan ?"

"Iya.."

"sebentar.."

Setelah itu,Reseptionis itu meninggalkan jaejoong dan changmin sendirian,changmin menatap jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya melihat Resort itu,seketika jaejoong mengusapkan air matanya perlahan,tetapi air mata itu terus terjun kebawah. Jaejoong menangkupkan matanya. Ia ingat sekarang,ini adalah resort Yunho dan jaejoong pernah tidur dengan yunho disni,benar-benar menyiksa Ania~

"Maaf Tuan,silahkan ikut saya.."

Reseptionis itu berjalan mendahului jaejoong,lalu ia membuka pintu bercat emas itu,dan menyuruh jaejoong memasukinya sendiri tidak dengan changmin karena changmin dikamar sebelah jaejoong.

"Tunggu,aku memesan satu kamar kenapa ada dua?"

"Anda pemilik resort ini tuan jadi saya sudah mempersiapkan kamar ini untuk anda.."

"tunggu,aku pemilik resort? Bukan ! kau salah orang.."

"Saya tidak akan salah karena tanda tangan anda dan nama anda sama.."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak lalu dia menepuk kepalanya pelan,dia sangat ingat perkataan Yunbearnya 5tahun yang lalu,jika pulau dan isinya atas nama dirinya.

"Oke.."

Jaejoong masuk kedalam dengan diekori oleh wanita yang berbaju Maid. Lalu dia mulai mengitari kamar tersebut,merasa tidak asing lagi. Ini kamar yang persis pernah ia tiduri dengan Yunho bahkan bau ruangan ini seperti bau Yunhonya,dia mengingatnya.

Sungguh saangat menyakitkan.

Jaejoong duduk di ranjangnya,menelusuri seprai putih itu,lalu ia meremas keduaa bantal yang bertengger cantik disana dan membantingnya dengan keras.

"Kau jahat yunnie…Jahat sekali Aku membencimu.."

Jaejoong menangis lagi,dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal satunya dan menekannya,menghirup wangi dalam bantal tersebut. Wangi yunhonya..

"Dimana aku berada kau selalu ada..Aku sungguh membencimu Tuan Jung"

Jaejoong masih menangis dengan keras,dia tidak sadar kalau masih ada Maid itu berdiri disana dan menatapnya khawatir.

Setelah sedikit tenang,jaejoong berdiri dan menata bajunya

"Siapkan aku makanan..aku akan mandi sebentar.."

Tak butuh waktu lama jaejoong menyelesaikan mandinya,dia sudah siap dengan Kaos V-neck putihnya dan celana jeans selututnya,dan dia berjalan ke meja makan. Makan sendirian…

"Tuan,ini sudah siap. Silahkan dinikmati..sebentar saya akan mengganti ice cream dan coklatnya.."

"Tunggu. Kenapa menggantinya ?"

"Karena itu sudah berada disana selama 3 bulan,saya belum menggantinya.."

"aku tidak ingin makan ice cream dan cokelat untuk saat ini kenapa kau harus menggantinya ?"

"ini perintah Tuan,Tuan Jung menyuruh semua Maid untuk selalu membersihkan kamar ini dan mengganti semua yang ada di dalamnya dalam sebulan

sekali.."

"Tuan Jung ?"

"iya Tuan Jung yunho. Dia meminta kami semua selalu memperhatikan kamar ini,Agar jika pemiliknya berkunjung terasa lebih nyaman untuk tinggal di resortnya sendiri. Itu kata Tuan Jung."

Seketika jaejoong membeku,ia memukul meja makan. Selera makannya berubah total,dan dia sudah siap untuk menangis terbukti dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa disuruh.

"Dan Tuan jung bilang jika pemilik kamar ini sangat suka gajah,bunga lili dan ice cream vanilla jadi semua maid harus selalu mengganti semua barang itu sebulan sekali…"

"Argggggggg"

Jaejoong berteriak dengan sangat keras,kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini,kenapa Yunnienya harus melakukan hal ini tidakkah dia tau kalau ini begitu menyakitinya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci laki-laki itu,kenapaaa wae..

"saya permisi dulu Tuan.."ucap maid tersebut mulai keluar meninggalkan jaejoong yang sedari tadi terpuruk lagi karena mengingat Yunbearnya.

Jaejoong mengusap Airmatanya yang mengalir tadi dengan perlahan,lalu berjalan di jendela kamarnya,dia melihat ada bunga lili yang masih sangat segar,lili putih kesukaannya.

"Apa kau juga selalu mengganti bunga ini Yunnie "

Jaejoong mengambil lili putih itu dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat,menghirup wanginya.

TES

Dia tidak bisa membendung tangisannya,sudah berapakali dia mennagis karena Yunho,dia sudah sangat tidak sanggup seperti ini.

DUK

"Yunniebear,kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Ini sungguh menyakitkan hiks hiks hiks.."

Jaejoong menangis sesenggukkan sambil menggenggam liliputih itu,dia butuh udara segar. Dan setelah pikirannya berkecambuk dengan yunho jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah pantai yang juga tak jauh dari sana,dan dia mulai duduk di tepi pantai. Hari sudah gelap tetapi jaejoong tidak memperdulikan hal itu karena dia butuh sendiri dan dia butuh ketenangaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

'Aku tau sekarang kenapa kau mengajakku berlibur,kenapa kau memberikanku Pulau ini. Ini karena kamu ingin kita berpisah kan Yunnie? Dan kau dengan sangat mudahnya menghancurkan hatiku. Oke kau berhasil,aku sudah hancur karenamu Yunnie.."

Jaejoong menangis sekarang,dia tidak percaya jika Yunnienya akan melakukan ini semua. Kenapa Yunnienya peduli padanya,ia membenci hal itu. Ia benci dengan Yunnie benci.

_"__Aku sungguh membencimu Yunnie.."_

_"__Sungguh membencimu Yunnie.."_

_"__Aku membencimu Yunnie sangat Hiks Aku mmbencimu hiks"_

_"__aku membencimu yang mencintaiku dan aku benci dengan diriku sendiri yang sangat mencintaimu hiks hiks hiks.."_

_"__Sebesar rasa benciku padamu,Rasa cintaku berjutakali lebih besar dari itu. Semakin aku membencimu semakin aku mencintaimu dan aku membenci_

_hal itu.."_

_"__Yunnie Bogoshippo"_

.

.

Jaejoong dan changmin berjalan-jalan bersama dari mulai ke pasar,pantai dan festival kembang api yang diadakan Resort tempatnya tinggal . sekarang mereka harus kembali ke Seoul untuk melakukan rutinitasnya dan changmin yang kuliah tidak bisa menemani jaejoong yang masih ingin di pulau miliknya tersebut.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat reseptionis cantik yang sedang tersenyum padanya,lalu ia menitipkan surat kepada reseptionis itu lalu berbisik.

"Katakan kepada Tuan Jung,Aku sangat tersanjung dengan ini semua dan jangan lupakan pembalasan dendamku."

Setelah berbisik jaejoong tersenyum kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan resort kenangannya itu.

.

.

"Joongie,aboji tidak bisa menemanimu check bagamana ini ?"

"joongie akan baik-baik saja,lagi pula joongie ingin melamar pekerjaan. Sudah lama joongie mengganggur dan merepotkan aboji…"

"apa tidak apa-apa ? joongie melamar dimana ?

"tidak apa-apa aboji. Joongie akan melamar di rumah sakit tempat joongie di rawat."

"hati-hati joongie.."

"ne aboji,joongie berangkat.."

Setelah jaejoong meninggalkan rumahnya,dia berjalan ke rumah sakit ia check kesehatannya apa sudah sehat atau malah lebih parah dan sebenarnya jaejoong juga akan melamar pekerjaan di rumah sakit tersebut,jaejoong sudah lulus 5 tahun yang lalu dan 5 tahun itu ia buat untuk hal yang menurutnya -sekarang- sia-sia.

"Bagaimana dok hasil saya ?"

"wow..jaejoong. kau hebat sekali. Padahal 2 bulan yang lalu kau masih dinyatakan tahap pemulihan dan sekarang kau sembuh total. Apa kau akhir-akhir ini bahagia?"

"yaa aku selalu bahagia dokter hehehe. Jadi aku menjadi manusia normal sekarang ? senangnya.."

"Tunggu di ruang tunggu,ku akan memberimu sedikit vitamin agar kau tetap sehat.."

"Gomawo Nuuna.."

Jaejoong keluar dengan wajah gembiranya,dia memandang map warna kuningnya lalu tersenyum sumringah. Betapa senangnya dia bisa terlepas dari belenggu yang menjadikannya namja gila.

"Dok aku mohon tolonglah dok..aku mohon anak saya sudah sekarat dok aku mohon.."jaejoong menghentikan senyumannya,dia melihat ada seorang perempuan lusuh sedang menggendong anaknya sambil menangis serta dokter yang sedari tadi membentak wanita itu.

"nyona harus mampu membayarnya terlebih dahulu baru dokter akan menangani.."

"kumohon,saya akan mencarinya dok. Bantu anak saya dok.."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa melakuknnya. Anak anda sepertinya butuh operasi.."

"kau bahkan tidak menyentuhnya kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu dokter?"Tanya jaejoong tajam.

Jaejoong menatap dokter bername tag choi itu dengan tajam,lalu ia melirik sebentar sekelilingnya yang sudah ramai sedang melihatinya.

"saya yang akan membiayai semua pengobatan anak ini sekarang tolongi,dan saya ingin bertemu pemilik rumah sakit ini sekarang.."

Jaejoong menghampiri meja reseptionis dan meminta untuk bertemu pemilik rumah sakit besar ini,di ingin membuat perhitungan dengan pemilik rumah sakit ini. Benar-benar ya mereka menindas rakyat kecil tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan.."ujar sekertaris cantik itu.

Jaejoong masuk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"selamat siang Tuan kim, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya pemilik rumah sakit tersebut.

"Saya mengajukan keberatan atas tidakan yang dilakukan Dokter choi,dia telah menjatuhkan rakyat kecil bagaimana bisa ada dokter yang seperti itu. Ini kan rumah sakit besar,kenapa tidak mau membantu rakyat kecil seharusnya anda sebagai pemilik tidak boleh seperti itu.."

"Tuan Kim Jaejoong.."

DEG

"Maafkan saya atas tindakan Dokter saya,saya akan menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf kepada wali pasien,dan membebaskan biaya pasien. Saya sudah mendengar itu semua dari sekertaris saya.."

Jaejoong terdiam,dia membeku. Seketika tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakan. Apa yang baru saja berbicara dan membalikkan tubuhnya itu.

Laki-laki yang sangat ia benci itu tengah duduk disana sambil tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya,melihatnya dengan mata elangnya.

"Apa anda kurang puas dengan semua itu Tuan Jung Jaejoong ?"

Jung Yunho

Yunho berjalan kea rah jaejoong yang membeku lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa kabar Jung Jaejoong ?"

Jaejoong masih membeku ditempatnya,ia menerawang jauh menatap yunho yang sekarang mengambil kecupan di pipi kananya,dan seketika mereka bertatapan lagi. Dalam dan mengisaratkan rasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam.

PLAK

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?"

Marah jaejoong seketika saat dirinya sadar siapa yang ada di depannya dan apa yang baru saja laki-laki ini lakukan. Dia membenci laki-laki bermata musang itu. Sudah cukup

Yunho mengelus pipi kanannya yang ditampar jaejoong,lalu terkekeh dengan seriangaiannya dengan sekali tarik Yunho mencium jaejoong,melumatnya dalam dan kasar serta menekan kedua pipi jaejoong. Tak membiarkan jaejoong bernafas barang sedikit pun.

"Mmmmhhhmm…enggg..mmmhhh..Yunmmmhh…"

"Muaaahhhmmmm HENTIKAN HAH HAH HAH.."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan sangat tajam dan mematikan. Bagiamana bisa namja tampan itu mempermainkannya. Dan kenapa dia begitu bodoh mau dipermainkan dengan nama elang itu.

Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini terlebih dengan namja elang itu.

"waw waw..kau melamar pekerjaan disini ?"Tanya yunho yang sudah membuka map kuning milik jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatapnya begitu tajam "bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya,sini kembalikan.."

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau mau makan malam denganku besok jam 7 malam di restaurant milikku. Kau pasti masih ingat.."

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG!"

"Tidak akan. Aku menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai sekertaris pribadiku…sreeet srreeett SELESAI…kau sah menjadi sekertarisku.."

"Aku tidak jadi melamar pekerjaan disini. Kembalikan! aku ingin pulang.."

"Jika kau tidak menurutiku dan tidak datang besok. Kupastikan anak itu akan mati di tangan dokter choi. Bagiamana ?"

"KAU JAHAT SEKALI JUNG. Aku sungguh membencimu.."

"Besok jam 6 pagi harus sudah rapi di kantorku ini sebagai Sekertaris pribadiku. Heeemmm well Welcome to My World Jung Jaejoong.."

TBC

gimana kayak sinetron ya ? unggg~

makasih yang sudah review, reviewnya membantu sekali. oh ya maaf ya kalau banyak typo atau gak jelas soalnyagak diedit.

makasih semua yg sudah review next chap ending muah


End file.
